Brokyries of ASStora
"Brokyrie of ASStora at your service - healer extraordinaire!" The Brokyries of ASStora are an order of holy warriors and healers, sworn to Brolaire and operating out of Brohalla. Their mission is to travel the world of Vearpi and ensure that foolhardy adventurers do not die horrible, horrible deaths before their time, as well as to escort the spirits of the heroic dead to Brohalla. To achieve this they are trained in either the arts of healing as a cleric or in combat as a paladin. They are known to admire the finer things in Vearpi as they are unfamiliar with the world... and are easily amused. Adventure Summary Brokyries seem to appear wherever and whenever they may be needed - it has been told that may appear randomly in hallways, out of the ashes of slain party members, waiting in inns across the world and even summoned out of thin air. They all seem to share the traits of speaking in puns, refusing to heal otherwise the party would "not learn their lesson", enthusiastic behavior, skipping merrily as their primary mode of transportation and being fond of overly long and unnecessary detail. Rumor would have it that Brokyries are a distinct race apart from those that inhabit Vearpi. The Several Notable Feats of Brokyries -Brokyries are known to heal wounds so effectively that the wounded may completely disregard the fact they were moments away from bleeding out to death. This has transpired on numerous occasions. -Brokyries have also shown the ability call back spirits of the slain from Brohalla, restoring fallen adventurers to life to continue on their journey. This has transpired on numerous occasions. -One Brokyrie even managed to temporarily summon the spirit of a King's dead son so that they may have one final moment together. This was done through the power of dance. -Some Brokyries own magical business cards that are able to home in on party members at terrific speed and slide harmlessly into their pockets. This is considered a feat because it does not make sense. -A sermon about the Lord Brolaire was given with such zeal and passion that all those who heard it were temporarily infused with the might of Brolaire himself, increasing their strength considerably. -When the party had all been frozen solid and would inevitably die of the cold, a Brokyrie proceeded to call upon the powers of the Sun and restore the whole party. To celebrate, the Brokyrie danced. -Brokyries can conjure lightning to smite their foes, as showcased during a deathmatch. This power was used to stun opponents and allowing the Brokyrie to spear its foe, winning the match and saving his partner. -Many fine things have been admired by Brokyries, including a bowl, a wall, a corridor in a labyrinth, an old hag and a trident. As previously stated, they are easily amused. -Aforementioned old hag refused to listen to a loving sermon about Brolaire and was promptly intimidated into 8000 separate hags as penance. Category:Heroes